vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Exeggutor
|-|Exeggcute= Summary Exeggcute is a Pokémon resembling six light pink eggs, usually seen arranged with five heads huddled around a sixth. Each "head" has a slightly different facial expression, but each face has triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth. Each shell has some cracks, and one member of the bundle usually has its yellow insides or brain exposed. More numerous cracks are a sign that it is close to evolution. Despite looking like eggs, Exeggcute is actually more closely related to plant seeds. It is believed to carry genes of plants and other species. Exeggcute gathers in swarms of six. The heads communicate with each other by using a form of telepathy that only they can understand. Should the number of Exeggcute be reduced to less than six, the remaining Exeggcute will attempt to replace it with a similarly sized Pokémon as seen in the anime. Pidgeotto and Crabrawler are its natural predators, which it chases off with psychokinesis. Exeggcute inhabits jungles and forests. |-|Shiny Exeggcute= Summary Exeggcute is a Pokémon resembling six light pink eggs, usually seen arranged with five heads huddled around a sixth. Each "head" has a slightly different facial expression, but each face has triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth. Each shell has some cracks, and one member of the bundle usually has its yellow insides or brain exposed. More numerous cracks are a sign that it is close to evolution. Despite looking like eggs, Exeggcute is actually more closely related to plant seeds. It is believed to carry genes of plants and other species. Exeggcute gathers in swarms of six. The heads communicate with each other by using a form of telepathy that only they can understand. Should the number of Exeggcute be reduced to less than six, the remaining Exeggcute will attempt to replace it with a similarly sized Pokémon as seen in the anime. Pidgeotto and Crabrawler are its natural predators, which it chases off with psychokinesis. Exeggcute inhabits jungles and forests. |-|Exeggutor= Summary Exeggutor is a tall, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a palm tree. Its body and legs are light brown with thin black rings and its legs are thick with two-toed feet. There light yellow paw pad on each foot's underside. It has thin, green leaves sprouting from the top of its body. Exeggutor has three to six round, light yellow heads that resemble coconuts, each with differing facial expressions. Each head thinks independently of the others, so it makes a lot of noise as each head speaks its mind. If all the heads want to go in a different direction, its body is unable to move. They can communicate telepathically as well and sometimes use it to come to a joint decision. It uses psychic powers to fight, and since all three heads are capable its power is tripled. If one of these heads grows too large, it falls off and groups back together to become an Exeggcute. In the anime, Exeggutor also has been seen in groups of its kind, meaning that it is not a solitary Pokémon. It lives in forests and jungles. |-|Shiny Exeggutor= Summary Exeggutor is a tall, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a palm tree. Its body and legs are light brown with thin black rings and its legs are thick with two-toed feet. There light yellow paw pad on each foot's underside. It has thin, green leaves sprouting from the top of its body. Exeggutor has three to six round, light yellow heads that resemble coconuts, each with differing facial expressions. Each head thinks independently of the others, so it makes a lot of noise as each head speaks its mind. If all the heads want to go in a different direction, its body is unable to move. They can communicate telepathically as well and sometimes use it to come to a joint decision. It uses psychic powers to fight, and since all three heads are capable its power is tripled. If one of these heads grows too large, it falls off and groups back together to become an Exeggcute. In the anime, Exeggutor also has been seen in groups of its kind, meaning that it is not a solitary Pokémon. It lives in forests and jungles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | 7-A Name: Exeggcute | Exeggutor Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Egg Pokémon | Coconut Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telepathy, Explosion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fighting type moves, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and other Psychic powers Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to other Water type Pokémon, such as Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Grass type Pokémon, such as Venusaur) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Mantyke) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Restores 10 HP), Psychic Seed (It boosts Sp. Defense on Psychic Terrain. It can only be used once) | All of the previous, Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion), Sitrus Berry (Restores 25% of max HP after it is eaten) Intelligence: High in battle (Every Pokémon fights even after they are born), Average for the rest Weaknesses: Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Bug type moves. Each head has its own consciousness, and if each decides to go in a different direction, Exeggutor won't move, although this don't happen very often. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Chlorophyll:' Raise its speed in harsh sunlight. *'Harvest:' May create another Berry after one is used. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Barrage:' Exeggutor hurls several round and hard objects at the opponent repeatedly. *'Hypnosis:' Exeggutor employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. This even works on Dark types, who typically have high resistance to mind manipulation. *'Confusion:' Exeggutor projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. *'Stun Spore:' Exeggutor releases spores that paralyze the target. *'Poison Powder:' Exeggutor scatters a toxic powder that poisons the target. *'Sleep Powder:' Exeggutor releases special spores that put its foe to sleep. *'Psybeam:' Exeggutor shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Leech Seed:' Exeggutor plants a seed on the opponent, sapping away the opponent's energy and replenishing Exeggutor's energy. *'Reflect:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from physical attacks for five turns. *'Solar Beam:' After charging a little, Exeggutor fires a white beam from its mouth at the opponent, Exeggutor don't need to charge it there is a harsh Sunlight. *'Uproar:' Exeggutor attacks with powerful sound waves that prevent the user from falling asleep. *'Bullet Seed:' Exeggutor shoots a stream of seeds at its opponents, dealing damage two to five times in a short time. *'Worry Seed:' Exeggutor plants a seed on the opponent that causes them to worry, preventing them from even thinking of falling asleep. *'Natural Gift:' Exeggutor draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power. In most circumstances, the Berry will be consumed after performing this attack, and this attack will fail if Exeggutor is not holding a Berry. *'Extrasensory:' Exeggutor attacks with an odd, unseeable power. This may also make the target flinch. *'Bestow:' Exeggutor passes its held item to the target when the target isn't holding an item. *'Psychic:' Exeggutor projects a powerful burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing severe mental disruption, major physical trauma and the ability to forcibly weaken their defenses. *'Stomp:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. The target is stomped with a big foot. This may also make the target flinch. *'Power Whip:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. Exeggutor lashes the opponent with a vine that it created. *'Egg Bomb:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. Exeggutor fires multiple egg-shaped balls of light from the top of its heads at the opponent. The egg-shaped energy explodes on contact. *'Psyshock:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. Exeggutor creates various small purple orbs around the opponent, then they crash into the opponent, this attacks the physical defense of the target. *'Wood Hammer:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. Exeggutor slams its rugged body into the target to attack. This also damages Exeggutor quite a lot. |-|Egg Moves= *'Mega Drain:' Exeggutor hits the opponent with a beam of energy that restores Exeggutor's health by half the damage it deals. *'Psych Up:' Exeggutor hypnotizes itself into copying any stat change made by the target. *'Ancient Power:' Exeggutor attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all of Exeggutor's stats (Attack Potency, Durability and Speed) at once. *'Block:' Exeggutor blocks the target's way with arms spread wide to prevent escape. *'Curse:' Exeggutor lower its speed to increase its attack and defense by one stage, however, if there is no opponent in sight, the move will fail. *'Giga Drain:' Exeggutor lashes out vines that binds the opponent and deals heavy damage to them while healing itself by half the damage it deals. *'Grassy Terrain:' Exeggutor creates a dome of green energy that surrounds it and its opponents. The effects of the dome includes: Grass types moves increase the damage by 50%, Exeggutor and the enemy recovers 1/16 of their vitality and it halves Earth Manipulation attacks. *'Ingrain:' Exeggutor lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it's rooted, it limtis its mobility. *'Leaf Storm:' Exeggutor unleashes a furious storm of wind and razor sharp leaves to assail its opponent for heavy damage. However, the potency of its ranged attacks falls sharply after the attack's completion. *'Lucky Chant:' Exeggutor performs a chant towards the sky to gain a boost in luck. The opponent cannot land critical hits for the next five turns. *'Moonlight:' Exeggutor restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Nature Power:' This attack makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment. *'Power Swap:' Exeggutor employs its psychic power to switch changes to its Attack and Sp. Atk stats with the target. *'Skill Swap:' Exeggutor employs its psychic power to exchange abilities with the opponent. *'Synthesis:' Exeggutor's body becomes surrounded by white sparkles and its body glows white, healing its injuries. Depending on the weather, this may heal more or less than normal. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Seed Bomb:' Exeggutor releases a special seed that explodes on impact to deal heavy damage. *'Zen Headbutt:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. Exeggutor focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Refresh:' Exclusive to Exeggutor. A self-healing move that cures the user of its status aliments. |-|Events Moves= *'Sweet Scent:' Exeggutor releases a pink powder, relaxing the opponent and lowering its Evasiveness. *'Wish:' Exeggutor casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple moments later to heal up Exeggutor's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Exeggutor will instinctively check for things that will get in the way and will stop if such an obstacle exists to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Exeggutor knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Exeggutor, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Exeggutor's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type of disadvantage. *'Cheerleader:' Exeggutor will cheer for his allies, making their attacks more powerfull. *'Bodyguard:' Exeggutor will often take damage for his allies when they are low on HP. *'Nonsleeper:' Exeggutor resists being put to sleep. *'Gap Prober:' Exeggutor can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Wise Healer:' Exeggutor's moves and held items that recover HP will be more effective. *'Deep Breather:' An Exeggutor's move will rise the PP by 1 on the course of the battle. *'Trap Buster:' Occasionally destroys traps by stepping on them. *'Trap Seer:' Exeggutor can see hidden Traps at its feet without setting them off. Key: Exeggcute | Exeggutor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Races Category:Species Category:Plant Users Category:Plants Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7